fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sangatsu Usagi
Summary Sangatsu Usagi is a member of the Usagi Family, an officially-licensed necromancer, and eventually a member of the Red Wings Guild. He first appears in the Astirian Annual Championship as a rival, and quickly befriends Rynild Ras'Aul due to the latter's friendly nature and lack of fear of necromancy. Generally speaking, Sangatsu is an ill-adjusted, borderline insane recluse who calls the bodies he animates his "friends". Through Ryn, he slowly became more adjusted to society and eventually joined the Red Wings. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, 7-B with Corpses Name: '''Sangatsu Usagi '''Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Rabbit Beastkin, Necromancer, Summoner Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Abilities possessed by Sangatsu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has incredibly enhanced hearing thanks to his large ears), Can leap incredibly high distances, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), limited Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through possessing greater magic, and it's considered to be difficult for a weaker mage to harm a stronger one), Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Second Wind restores a mage's mana in a near-death state, causing them to come back stronger than before and gain new abilities), Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absorption (The elements of Life and Curse are required for Death Magic, which Necromancy is a branch of), Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (Uses space magic to summon corpses to his side), Bone Manipulation (Can animate skeletons) |-|Post-Second Wind=Same as before, plus Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), vastly increased Death Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|Abilities possessed by Corpses=All corpses possess Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (At least Low-High, properly-prepared necromantic corpses like Sangatsu's can regenerate their entire bodies from dust), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Clover possesses Plant Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Wood Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation Aqua possesses Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, and Sealing 'Attack Potency: Small Town Level '''(Clashed evenly with Ryn, and later Alana), '''City Level with Corpses (Scorch and Vulcan together were able to match Alana's Anubis Avatar) | Island Level+ (Intercepted Arvel's breath weapon with his knives and killed him with a single death spell) Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ (Matched Ryn and Alana) | Relativistic+ (Intercepted Arvel's breath weapon before it hit Ryn) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Town Level (Took multiple hits from Ryn and barely survived a hit from Alana's Anubis Avatar.) | Island Level+ Stamina: High (Has an incredible pain tolerance, and could fight multiple matches against strong opponents without seeming tired.) Range: Hundreds of Meters with Corpses. Standard Equipment: 'Coffins containing his corpses and knives. 'Intelligence: '''A skilled necromancer, who can use dualcasting in order to control bodies more powerful than he is. Also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant who wields knives in a fight. '''Weaknesses: Short trigger. He relies on corpses to help him fight | Same as before, but to a lesser extent Key: Astirian Annual Championship | Dragon Civil War Notable Attacks and Techniques Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Necromancy: '''One of the darkest and most frowned-upon branches of magic on Algo, the manipulation of dead bodies to fight for the user. Sangatsu is an incredibly skilled Necromancer, who can control multiple powerful mages given to him by the magic council during his time in the tournament. On normal occasions, San uses animal bodies, typically animating skeletons to fight, but these are weak and easily dispatched. Council-given corpses have code names to hide their true names from potential enemies but retain their memories, abilities, and personality. '''Corpses: |-|Clover= Clover: '''A powerful Nature mage given to him by the Magic Council. Clover is a master of the staff, and wields a thick metal rod in combat. She's generally serious, but not unkind. Her elements are Life, Holy, and Earth, allowing her to manipulate plants and wood. * '''Healing: '''Clover can use Life and Holy magic to perform healing, an incredibly difficult type of magic to perform, to heal Sangatsu of his wounds. * '''Wood Manipulation: '''The combination of Earth and Life. Clover can summon massive trees and wooden constructs like battering rams, statues, and even entire forests to battle foes, as well as trap them within wood and crush them. * '''Sleep Spore: '''Clover summons a large tree adorned with flowers that emits a wide array of pollen, which quickly knocks anyone who inhales it unconscious. |-|Aqua= '''Aqua: '''A powerful water mage given to him by the magic council. Aqua simply uses a smoking pipe to accentuate his magic, and is eternally calm in battle. His elements are Water and Wind, allowing him to create bubbles. * '''Bubble Manipulation: '''The combination of water and wind. Clover can create powerful magical bubbles made of water that shrug off most attacks. They can be filled with water-elemental spells to detonate like bombs and form shields to stop enemy attacks. * '''Sealing: '''Aqua's magical crest. He can seal enemies and attacks in bubbles, trapping them and rendering them helpless. '''Death Magic: '''When witnessing Ryn about to be killed by the dragon Arvel, the Swift, Sangatsu unlocked a second wind in his drive to protect him. This gave him the ability to project Death Magic directly, forming a ball of death mana and firing it towards Arvel, which was able to kill him instantly on contact. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: